Light up the World
Light Up the World is an original songs featured in the episode New York. It is sung by New Directions in a bid to win Nationals. Solos went to: Santana, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Tina and Rachel . The rest of the New Directions join in during the chorus. 'Lyrics' Santana : '''Hey-hey-hey you and me '''Santana: '''Keep on dancing in the dark, It’s been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. '''Santana: '''Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool, '''Santana: '''Now it’s time to make a move and that’s what I’m gonna do. '''Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel: Let's! Tina with New Directions: Light up the world toni-i-ight (Tina:You gotta) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite (Tina:I Know) We got the love alri-i-ght Tina with New Directions: Come on and light, light, light it up tonight Rachel: Let's! Tina with New Directions: Light up the world toni-i-ight (Tina:You gotta) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite (Tina:I Know) We got the love alri-i-ght Tina with New Directions: Come on and light, light, light it up tonight Finn: Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock Artie & Tina: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on Staring at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel: Let's! Tina with New Directions: Light up the world toni-i-ight (Tina:You gotta) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite (Tina:I Know) We got the love alri-i-ght Tina with New Directions: Come on and light, light, light it up tonight Rachel: Let's! Tina with New Directions: Light up the world toni-i-ight (Tina:You gotta) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite (Tina:I Know) We got the love alri-i-ght Tina with New Directions: Come on and light, light, light it up tonight Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Rachel: Lay it all down (Brittany: All down) Got something to say Lay it all down (Brittany: All down) Throw your doubt away Do or die now (Brittany: Die now) Step on to the plate Blow the door wide open like Rachel: '''Up up and away '''Rachel: Let's Tina with New Directions: (Rachel: Yeah!) Light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bite I know that we got the love alright Come on and li-li-li-light it up, (Rachel: li-li-li) Light it up tonight Rachel: Let's! Tina with New Directions: Light up the world toni-i-ight (Rachel: Whoa !) You gotta (Rachel :Yeah! ) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that (Rachel: yah yeah yeah !) We got the love alri-i-ight Tina with New Directions: Come on and li li li light it up, light it up tonight Rachel: Let's! Tina with New Directions: Light up the world (Rachel: Toni-i-ight Yeah ! ) You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love (Rachel :We got the Love!) Alri-i-ight Tina with New Directions: Come on and li li li light it up, light it up tonight Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Light Up The World Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Original Songs